


Soulmates

by wearelovingescapes



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fanfiction, First Time, Light Angst, M/M, Reader-Insert, Reunions, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearelovingescapes/pseuds/wearelovingescapes
Summary: "And I'd choose you in a hundred different lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I'd find you and I'd choose you."
Relationships: Ugo | Uraltugo Noi Nueph/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **I** **hardly see any UgoxReader stories so this idea** **came** **to me and I ran with it. I hope this make sense.** **I'll** **possibly do a part 2 if anyone likes it.**

When you sleep at night, you dream memories of another life. In this other life there is a man that loves you. You can’t remember his name. But you remember blue hair and red eyes covered by glasses.

_Who are you?_

_Why can’t I remember?_

You always wake up before you can get close enough to do or say anything. Your cheeks wet from crying.

This time when you fallen asleep you’re in a location you’ve never seen before. The room looks like a huge library filled huge books. You glanced around and see a little white glob; you squeak in fright and jump back.

“S-stay away from me!” You shouted, pointing at it. Looking around you wondered where you were.

_"Y/N..."_

Your head turned in surprise. That voice…it sounds familiar. You ran down the hall as the man’s voice kept calling for you until you saw a man’s head, surrounded by more of those white blobs. A blue man’s head with hair so black it shined blue. His eyes were blue as well. Along with a third eye on his head. He looked like the man you dreamed about previously.

“How do you know my name?” You asked approaching him.

He smiles, a small blush hinting on his cheeks, “I’m Ugo. We’ve know each other along time,"

“I’m sorry. I don’t remember you,”

His expression falters but quickly masks with a smile. “I’ve dreamt of seeing you again. And now you’re standing in front of me.”

You feel tears welling in the back of your eyes.

He was looking at you with such love with a hint of regret. “I wish you could stay here but we’ll meet again soon,”

“Wait! I just got here. I’ve got so much to ask you.” You couldn’t leave. You didn’t want to leave him.

“I’m sorry,”

The room began to fade around you, getting smaller and smaller.

"Ugo!” You shouted in a panic as Ugo began to fade as well.

“We’ll see each other again y/n,”

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Final part of the Ugo x Reader.**

You were waiting for the train for to take you home. You had a long day at work and ready to go home change out of your work clothes, make some food and plop in front of the tv. Glancing at your watch you realized the train was ten minutes late.

‘Come on I want to get home already.’ You thought looking down the train tunnel, hoping to catch a glimpse of the train coming.

Suddenly you got a weird feeling, turning around you got a glimpse of long, blue hair standing out from the crowd.

_No…it can’t be._

You were broken out of your thoughts when someone bumped into you. The person hastily apologized but you didn’t care. The person with the blue hair was gone. You hurried through the crowd not apologizing if you push someone or accidentally stepped on someone toes. Racing up the train station steps you saw the blue haired person ahead of you.

“Wait!” You called out, not caring if you looked like a crazy person to the other people passing by.

The person turned around and you nearly cried in relief. Ugo caught you as you crashed into him, wrapping his arms around you. It felt so good to hold you after all this time apart.

“I thought I would never see you again,” You cried tears, spilling down your cheeks.

“I told you we’d be together again, my beloved, y/n.”


End file.
